


[podfic] I learned how to love and I learned how to lie

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Dark, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Moral Ambiguity, Past Child Abuse, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He won't say Loki opened his eyes."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I learned how to love and I learned how to lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I learned how to love and I learned how to lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465689) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** backstory, child abuse, dark, futurefic, moral ambiguity, minor spoilers for The Avengers

 **Length:** 00:06:28  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_I%20learned%20how%20to%20love%20and%20I%20learned%20how%20to%20lie_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
